


It's Cold Outside

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«But baby it’s cold outside!» He’s singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara/gifts).



A quick look outside the window, where stars are already filling the sky, is enough to make Akaashi understand that it’s late.

Sighing, he stretches before getting up, catching Bokuto’s attention.

«It’s late, I have to go home.» He starts walking towards the door, but Bokuto’s voice makes him freeze in place.

«But baby it’s cold outside!» He’s singing.

«But baby it’s cold outside~!» He turns around to look at Bokuto; he’s standing up and grinning, and all Akaashi can do is stare.

«Been hopin’ that you’d drop in~…» He walks closer, still grinning widely.

«I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice!» He holds his hands, tightly, before continuing to sing excitedly. At the sight, Akaashi can’t hide the little smile finding his way on his face anymore.

«Beautiful, what’s the hurry? Listen to the fireplace roar~! Beautiful, please don’t hurry~…» Try all he can, Keiji can’t help but blush a little. Noticing that, Bokuto steps closer, moving his hands to his waist, Akaashi’s on his shoulders.

«Oh, but it’s cold outside~…» Bokuto’s eyes light up when he hears Akaashi’s voice joining him to sing, and he can’t contain himself, happy as he is. He leans forward, kissing him, before smiling widely.

They spend the next hour singing Christmas songs and slow-dancing to them.


End file.
